Naruto the gravewalker
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Naruto died during the sealing of the kyuubi so Kushina used an ancient Uzumaki technique to bring him back. What will the gravewalker jinchuriki do with his wraith abilitys? read an find out


**Jman: He's folding time an space you cant deny your fate cause hes already here! your gonna know his name before he shows his face he knows your every feaaaaaaar!~ WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER NARUTO X SHADOW OF MORDOR FANFIIIIIIIIIC!**

**Naruto: *Sweatdrops* Oh god...he's worse than Bee...**

**Coduss: *Pulls out an earplug* What?**

**Jman: For those who are wondering Naruto will become a wraith from Kushina.**

**Kushina: *comes in* Hello all! *smiles lovingly at Naruto* Hello sochi-kun...**

**Naruto: *Stares, stunned* K-kaa-chan? *teary eyed* KAA-CHAN! *hugs Kushina tightly, a happy smile on his face***

**Kushina: *smiles warmly* Its ok...mommy's here...she'll never leave you again...**

**Naruto: *hugs her tighter* th-thank you...**

**Jman: Also Sauron may be making an appearance along with his ork army, and some aspects of other animes might appear such as zanpakuto and various characters, ask coduss why.**

**Coduss: Because we're writing this damn thing, and we say so. any flames will be used in forging a new Ring of Power!**

**Jman: Coduss disclaimer!**

**Naruto: *looks at them* I wanna do it!**

**Coduss: Alright**

**Naruto: *Takes a breath and is about to talk-***

**Coduss: *grins madly* We dont own a damn thing!**

**Naruto: Dammit! *flies out of Kushina's arms and chases Coduss with a Rasengan***

* * *

-Year:1999,Day:10,Month:October-

Three bodies lay on the ground, all dead one is the now deceased Minato Namikaze 4th Hokage of Konoha, an total pri- I mean hero of the Hidden Leaf, The other is the Red Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki; the 2nd Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The third body however...is the most tragic of all. The third body is that of a new born baby known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the newborn having died mere seconds after his father had sealed the Kyuubi within him.

Kushina's body started to twitch with the last sparks of her life, and she weakly lifted her head and looked at her baby seeing him still, not even breathing. "N-n-n-nooooo...N-Naruto" she then slowly crawled to Naruto sobbing the whole way once she got to him she took Naruto to her chest an held his limp body tightly "F-f-first your sister..n-now y-y-you" she then cried her eyes out holding her still born child.

"I-i-i-i w-wont l-let t-t-this happen t-t-to you s-sochi-kun" she then laid her child on the ground an drew a seal on Naruto's head with her blood, the Japanese symbol for 'Live' she then channeled chakra through her body an did a few hand seals "P-please let this work" she then finished the hand seals an light blue flames appeared in her hands an she placed both hands on Naruto's heart.

"**UZUMAKI STYLE: GRAVEWALKER!**" She yelled out loud as her body and Naruto's erupted in blue flames, but yet neither of them burnt to ash. Once the blue fire died out the light in Kushina's eyes died out an she fell over to the side as limp as a rag-doll...an Naruto's eyes opened and he began to cry like a living baby the seal on his head now turned blue and his hair gaining red tips.

Just then the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, appeared with a few ANBU seeing the dead parents and crying child "Damn you Minato...I told you this would be foolish!" Hiruzen then walked over to Naruto and picked him up gently. "Shh…..it's alright….."

Hiruzen looked at the ANBU "Take the parents to the Ninja heroes grave site….I'll take Naruto to the hospital" the ANBU nodded, and Hiruzen shunshins away and puts Naruto in the hospital.

A few hours after the sad event we see Kushina within Naruto's mindscape, a completely blank void with the Kyuubi within a huge cage "**So Kushi-chan, it looks like the wraith technique worked on your brat. I'm surprised**" said the fox demon in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! My son was dead! What would you do in my shoes, Huh?" Kushina exclaimed to the Kyuubi and said fox demon just glared at her and then felt a sudden killer intent.

"**Kushina…someone's coming in the room**" Kushina then connected herself to Naruto's eyes and saw a Nurse standing over Naruto a scalpel in her hand.

-Real world-

The nurse was glaring at Naruto the Kyuubi had stomped on her family during its attack so she has decided to end the Kyuubi once and for all by ending Naruto she raises the scalpel over her head and yells out "DIE DEMON!" she then struck the scalpel to Naruto but a jet of blue flames shot out of Naruto and onto the Nurse burning her an making her scream an agony.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" She then looked towards Naruto and her eyes widened seeing the spirit of Kushina Uzumaki standing over her "K-Kushina-sama!?" the nurse exclaimed in fear an surprise but mostly fear because Kushina was glaring at her.

"You dare try to kill my child you whore!" she yelled at the nurse angrily.

"SON?! THAT THING ISN'T YOUR SON! HES A DEMO-" The nurse never finished her sentence as Kushina lit the nurse's whole body with blue flames, causing the woman to scream in complete agony as Kushina just laughed at her.

"This is what happens when you try, or even THINK, of hurting my child bitch!" the screams soon stopped as the nurse turned to ash and scattered, Kushina then walked over to Naruto an kissed the sleeping child on his forehead an dissipates into smoke, going back to Naruto's mindscape.

-Meanwhile in a dark evil land-

We see three humanoid, but horribly disfigured men standing on top of a volcano one tall as a freaking giant, one wielding a large mace, the other in the middle wearing a hood, eyes glowing a blood red.

The three men were known as the Black captains of Sauron the giant was the Tower of Sauron, the one with the mace was the Hammer of Sauron, and the one in the middle was the leader and most feared of the captains...The Black Hand of Sauron.

"Now is the time for our lord to rise once again…." said the Black Hand as he brought out a familiar ring...the one ring to rule them all. "With this ring we shall raise our master from the dead once again….." he then closed his eyes and began to speak some twisted form of ancient elvish, an brought out a knife cutting his hand and covered the ring in his blood and then dropped said ring into Mt Doom.

Once the blood covered ring hits the lava, a hand made of black smoke came out and grabs the ring, and then the Volcano erupts, not with lava, but pure darkness as a man wearing pitch black armor walks out of the dark eruption and the Black Captains bow before the man.

"Welcome back Lord Sauron" the three black captains said in unison.

The hammer of Sauron then presents the mace to Sauron "Your Glorious mace my liege" Sauron he ripped the mace out of the Hammers hands and looked at his ring finger seeing the ring.

"Is there something wrong master?" asked the Black Hand.

"No…but I must know, how did you get the ring? It was destroyed in the fires of my mountain ages ago by that damnable hobbit…" the dark lord said with a low growl at the mention of the hobbit that had defeated him a millennium ago.

"It was not easy sire we had to construct a new one using a piece of your mace the Hammer wielded" the tower explained making Sauron nod to this.

"Another question …where is my army of uruks an orcs?" Sauron ordered.

"I am sorry to say sir but the orcs an uruks are no more. They've all since died out during the ages as far as we know." The black hands explanation made the resurrected dark lord growl.

"Perfect…now we'll need to remake a new army of mindless creatures!" The dark lord said angrily.

"Actually master, we have an idea on who we could recruit into your army." the black hand said an Sauron motioned him to continue "There is a group in this new age known as the Akatsuki that we have been monitoring for quite some time. We can convince them to work for us along, with a few other groups we have in mind such as a village known as Sound and Sand".

The dark lord only quirked a brow under his helmet "Akatsuki? Villages such as Sound and Sand?...this new age seems quite interesting tell me everything you know of this new age…."

The three captains then went into explaining everything they knew about this new age such as how Gandalf had met a woman known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and had children with her and the child had shared and energy with the world known as chakra and created beast known as the Bijuu and the status with all the different villages.

Sauron just absorbed this information like and sponge getting more and more intrigued with this new age "anything else i should know?" he asked.

"That is all we know master." responded the Black Hand

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us make our leave." he then began to walk off the volcano but he then fell down weak clutching his chest coughing.

"MASTER!" the three exclaimed and Sauron crawled his way back near the hole of Mt. Doom "W-What's wrong my lord?" the tower asked concerned.

"T-that b-b-blasted w-wizard!" he then coughed once more and regained his strength and stood back up on his feet "That damned Gandalf must have put up a barrier around my mountain encase i was ever resurrected! I cannot leave this god forsaken mountain!" he said angrily.

"Is their anyway to reverse this master? "Asked the black hand.

"Yes, you're going to have to get his blood...but considering this age he's most likely dead...you'll have to find his reincarnation, just note his soul could be within anyone at this point...so take these…." Sauron the summoned three blank iron rings and handed them to his black captains "Once you near Gandalf's reincarnation those rings will glow black and get darker until you find him and bring his blood here to undo the barrier" the three then nodded.

"But the first order of business is building up our new army...no doubt that old goat Elrond has sensed my Resurrection already so be quick about it, use any means necessary." The three of them nodded once again and went to build their army for Sauron.

-Within the hidden Elven city on another continent-

Elrond jolted awake cold sweat rolling down his face "N-no i-it can't be.." He then jumped out of bed getting his robes on and ran into his study looking through all the bookshelves looking for one book in particular.

After countless hours of looking for the book he finally found a black covered book covered in dust and took it out blowing the dust away and the title read in gold text "Book of prophecy".

He then set the book on a table and flipped through its pages until he came across an illustration of a man fighting against Sauron on one side and sitting next to Sauron in the other and began reading the text "One day the ring will be recreated and Sauron shall rise once again, imprisoned in his lost kingdom, and only by the bloodline of the man who imprisoned him will set him free, and once he is set free the third war for the world of all the races shall begin and the child of prophecy shall either join Sauron in his conquest to take over the world or end his reign of terror once and for all…..".

He then closed the book and called for the night shift guards "GUARDS!" two elven guards then ran into the study.

"Yes sir?"

"Send out a messenger to the Quanari, Dwarves, Nords, and Mages NOW! THIS IS A WORLD WIDE EMERGENCY!" He ordered the guards and the two ran out the study to find the nearest messenger and Elrond left alone just looked at the book "Kami help us all".

-The next day-

Within the Elven meeting halls we could see the leaders of all the different races; The high king of Gondor Eldarion son of Aragorn Dunedin and Arwen, daughter of Elrond, The Arishok of the Quanari, along with two body guards a Saarebas and a Sten, the King of Orzammar Endrid Aeducan along with his general Oghren, The first enchanter of the circle Irving and his top pupil a lovely tan skinned woman black hair in a pony tail with braids on her face and blue eyes, Next to Elrond was the lady of the woods, Galadriel, and her husband Celeborn and their strongest archer Legolas. (Jman: Okay i might have forgotten those guys names Coduss: you did, I fixed it. )

The Arishok, an old Quanari with grey hair and four small horns on his head and a hammer that looks like it weights a 100 freaking tons stood up in annoyance "What is this meeting for Elf? It had better be relevant to us Quanari". (Jman: And the award for prick of the year goes to! Coduss: it could be worse…..he could be one of the excessively preachy ones )

Elrond's face showed pure seriousness- (Jman: Wait he always looks like that Coduss: Maybe he's constipated?)- and then began to speak "It's about the book of prophecy...Sauron has returned" This made the leaders eyes widen in fear.

"Sauron...You mean the man who enslaved the world for centuries?! THAT SAURON?!" Yelled out Endrid Aeducan.

"No Sauron the man who built the home for orphaned mages, YES THAT SAURON WHO ELSE WOULD GO BY THAT NAME YOU MORONIC DWARF!" Yelled out the Arishok. (Jman: And that, everyone, is the most emotion a Quanari's ever going to show Coduss: to be fair, there was a marvel villain that was named Sauron, he was a giant pterodactyl man that could turn other people into dinosaurs)

"What are we to do about? And do you have evidence this is true?" asked the most rational of the leaders Irving.

Elrond nodded and brought out a magic orb and spoke in elvish and the orb shot out a projection image of Sauron sitting in his throne in Mt Doom making the people present in the room sweat slightly in fear.

"How is he alive Frodo Baggins killed Sauron years ago!" Exclaimed Eldarion.

"His black captains must have forged a new ring of power using his Mace which was wielded by the hammer of Mordor" Elrond explained.

"How do you know this Elrond?" asked Irving.

"I used the visual seal that Gandalf put on the barrier he put on Mordor which has allowed me to use my ability to see the future to see what caused his resurrection" Elrond explained making the leaders nod "The only way the barrier can be destroyed is only by using Gandalf's bloodline and using my magic i have found his reincarnation".

"Who is it" Endrid asked, Elrond then said more elvish mumbo jumbo and the projections changed from Sauron to a baby inside of a hospital, the baby had blonde hair with red tips.

"This is Gandalf reincarnation...a baby known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Elrond explained.

"Then we must send our strongest warriors to protect and train him" said the Galadriel "Who wishes to do this task".

Legolas walked up to the middle of the hall "I shall protect this child i have faced Sauron's forces before...I won't let him return".

The Arishok looked at the Saarebas and Sten "You two shall take this task as well for this also effects us Quanari." The two nodded and walked beside Legolas.

Oghren then walked beside the group "I'll do it. Better than being bored out of my mind at Orzammar"

Eldarion then stood up and walked to the group "My mother can take of the affairs at Gondor until this crisis is over."

Irving then looked at the tan skinned woman next to him, visible restraining herself from jumping excitedly, and sweatdrops "….Korra you may join them"

Korra then grew a huge grin and ran over to the group standing beside them, Elrond then nodded "You shall be sent to the country this child is in by this portal" he then motioned over to the lady of the woods.

Galadriel eyes shined and a portal opened up and the group walked into the portal and appeared in a huge dense forest seeing a mountain with four different faces on it, The new Fellowship of the rings adventure had begun.


End file.
